The Real World
by VampiricSiren
Summary: The Sanzo party has passed through a dimensional warp out of the world of anime and manga and into our 3D world. Kessa, a young woman who loves the manga of Saiyuki, finds the Sanzo party and their jeep passed out on her yard. What's going to happen now?
1. Warp

**Authors Note:**

**Okay, so I haven't written anything on my other fics in a while, but I hope to update them soon. I thank everyone that has read them and enjoys reading them. Please put up with me for a while longer ..**

**Anyway, this is my first Saiyuki fic and I hope it turns out well, so please be nice to me. **

**The Sanzo party ends up going through some kind of dimensional warp that takes them out of the world of anime and manga and place them in the real world, hence the name of the fic. Don't worry, it has nothing to do with that crappy show on MTV. **

**I own nothing but the character I made up and the situations. Everything else belongs to it's respected owners.**

**Please enjoy and comment! XD **

**Warp**

Goku charged Kougaiji, knocking him to the ground. Kou screamed as his arm snapped. The sound was sickening.

"Big Brother!" Lirin.

"Kou!" Dokugakuji.

"My Lord!" Yaone.

Kougaiji's party abandoned their fight, rushing to their leader. Goku jumped back, falling in beside Sanzo, Gojyo and Hakkai. The watched as Dokugakuji strung Kougaiji over his shoulders. Turning, he stared at Sanzo. "For now, we'll end our quarrel, but next time do not expect any mercy."

"Whatever." Sanzo lit a cigarette and turned away, walking towards the jeep. His party followed, grumbling about food, women and supplies. Hakkai started the jeep, then began to head in the direction of the next town.

"Hey, Hakkai! How long till we get there? I'm starving!" Whined Goku.

"I swear eating is the only thing your monkey brain knows. Just stop complaining already!" Gojyo puffed on a cigarette and flicked Goku's ear.

"Who are you calling a monkey you pervy water sprite! Shut up! I can't help it if I'm hungry!"

"What did you say you stupid monkey?!"

"Shut up!" Sanzo's gun clicked and Gojyo and Goku became best friends.

"Now now, Sanzo. Don't be too rash. If you shoot them, won't you be wasting bullets?" Hakkai politely intervened.

Putting his gun away, Sanzo clicked his tongue. "Damn."

The next few hours were passed in silence until the ground before them started to disappear. The air started to shimmer and move about itself circling the jeep. "What the hell is going on!?" Gojyo shouted.

"I don't know, but I don't sense any youkai involvement. This is something entirely different." Sensibly, Hakkai stopped the jeep and held on. "I have a feeling that things might get rough, so everybody please hold on to something!"

In a matter of moments, the jeep and the Sanzo party were engulfed in the shimmering air. As things began to calm down, the Sanzo party was nowhere to be seen.

**oOoOo**

Kessa closed her manga of _Saiyuki _and placed it on her side table. She groaned in frustration. "Damn. Why can't guys like them exist in this world. It's so irritating."

Moving across the room she flicked off the bedroom light and strode into the living room. She grabbed a cookie and put in a movie, hoping to find something to keep her awake for the meator shower.

An hour later her muscles were so stiff and tight from clutching a pillow through the whole of the movie. Deciding she had had enough of scary things for one night, she made her way to the bathroom. _A hot shower will do me some good, _she thought to herself. Stepping under the spray, she sighed and ran her hands through her hair, letting the water run over her. She washed her hair and body, then stepped out, wrapping a towl around her. Seconds later a scream pierced the air.

Forgetting about drying her hair she ran out of the house, clad in a towl, only to stop in her tracks. Four bodies lay in her front yard, motionless, and a jeep was rolled to the side. Quickly, she ran to the first one and turned the body face up only to gasp in shock. Taking a second look at the other three she stared in wonder.

"Is everything alright?" Her neighbor, Jim, was there in a flash and helping her lift the one man off the ground.

"Yeah, just my cousin and his friends being stupid again. Can you help me get them inside?" Why was she lying?

"Sure."

After we had them settled on pallets in my living room, Jim left and I got dressed. Sitting on her couch, she stared in awe at the sight before her. She wasn't sure if she was dreaming, but she really didn't care. Her only question was why was the Sanzo party in her living room?

**Authors Note:**

**Thank you for reading the first chapter. Again, I shall try to update as soon as possible! Thank you!**


	2. Hot Cookin'

**Hot Cookin'**

The next morning Kessa woke up to find that her dream wasn't really a dream. In fact, the Sanzo party was still asleep in her living room.

Shaking off her awe, she strode to the kitchen and began to prepare breakfast. She scrambled eggs, made toast, bacon, and fresh squeezed orange juice. She made sure there was enough to feed an army, if Goku's appetite was as outrageous as the manga depicted it to be.

As she was fixing each person a plate, someone groaned rather loudly. Glancing in the direction of the sleeping men, she saw Gojyo sit up and shake his head, probably trying to figure out what was going on. "Good morning." She said quietly.

He stiffened, then slowly turned in her direction. His eyes widened when he saw her, then his gaze landed on the plate in her hand. "Well, good morning, Beautiful. Is that for me?" A smile lit up his face. A smile that was meant to charm the pants, or skirts, off of any woman. Kessa giggled.

"Yes, it is. Please, have a seat. I'll wake your friends." She set the plates upon the table along with four glasses of orange juice, then started over toward the rest of the group, but Gojyo's hand on her arm stopped her. Glancing at him she smiled. "Yes?"

He grinned like the rake he was. "There's no need to involve them. Just let them sleep." His fingers massaged the inside of her wrist, and he smiled when he felt her pulse leap.

Gently and unwillingly she pryed his fingers from her arm. "I'm sorry, but you all took quite a bit of a spill. You need to eat to get your strength back. Now, if you'll excuse me, please enjoy your breakfast."

"Hmm, breakfast..." A groggy voice whispered.

"Yes. Breakfast is on the table, please help yourself to a plate." She smiled as Goku's eyes opened slowly and realization sunk in.

He ran for the table and began to scarf down his food. "Delicious! Man, I was starving! Can I have seconds? Please!" Laughing, Kessa brought him another plate, then knelt down between Sanzo and Hakkai.

Placing her hand on Hakkai's shoulder, she gently shook him awake. "Wake up." She whispered. "Breakfast is ready. If you don't hurry, Goku and Gojyo will eat it all."

He chuckled as he sat up, rubbing the back of his neck. "I assume you took care of us?"

"Yes. Please wake up Sanzo and enjoy your breakfast. There are plates for seconds on the kitchen counter, so help yourself." She stood and walked into her bedroom. "I'll explain everything in a few moments, until then, please enjoy your meal." Closing her bedroom door, she leaned back against it, slowly sliding down until she sat on the floor. Taking a deep breath, she wondered how she was going to explain to them that they didn't really exist in her world, and avoid being shot by Sanzo at the same time. She couldn't. They would never believe her. Unless...

Jumping up from the floor, she flew across the room and landed on her bed. Pulling out drawers and moving aside useless papers, she dug through a heap of rubbish until she found what she was looking for. _Saiyuki _volume one. If she showed them the manga, then they would have to believe her. If that didn't work she would show them _Saiyuki: Requiem For the One Not Chosen._ With this, she was saving her life and not wasting Sanzo's bullets. At least, he would see it as a waste.

Satisfied, she rummaged around her closet for something to wear. She pulled out jeans and a red tank top. After she dressed, she brushed her teeth and combed her hair, then left the room with manga and movie in hand.

As she entered the kitchen, she heard Goku and Gojyo bickering like always. Sanzo threatenting to shoot them if they didn't shut up and Hakkai telling Sanzo not to do anything too rash. She couldn't help it. She burst into laughter. They stared at her like she just walked out of a closet (no pun intended), and into the middle of something important.

"Who are you?" Sanzo inquired when she calmed down.

"I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Kessa Briars. Pleased to meet you." She offered her hand, but instead of Sanzo taking it, Gojyo was the first to grab it.

"The pleasure is all mine. Kessa. What a lovely name.I'm Sha Gojyo." He started to kiss her hand but she gently withdrew it from his grasp.

"I already know who you guys are." She said. "You are Son Goku, Cho Hakkai, Sha Gojyo and Genjyo Sanzo."

"What? Hey, Sanzo, how does she know who we are?" Goku asked warily.

"Huh?" Gojyo and Hakkai.

A clicking noise alerted Kessa to the fact that Sanzo now had his gun out and it was pointed at her. "Talk."

**Authors Note:**

**I hope you enjoyed the second chapter!**

**Please read and review and I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**Thanks! . XD**


	3. Truth Be Told

**Authors Note:**

**Okay, so here is the third chapter. It took me a while to write this chapter because I wasn't sure where I wanted to go with it, but I figured it out.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Please read and review!**

**Sankyuu!**

**Truth Be Told**

Kessa held up her hands, holding the manga and dvd for Sanzo to see. "I can explain." She said, her voice remaining calm.

"Then do it. I'm beginning to lose patience." Sanzo said, sounding bored.

She sighed, then opened her mouth to speak, but Gojyo cut her off. "Well, the little lady isn't as innocent as she looks." He smirked, pleased by the thought.

That made her laugh. "If only you knew." She looked back at Sanzo and took a deep breath. "Well, I know who you guys are because you don't actually exist in this world. You're fictional characters and that is why I am holding up this book and movie to explain and hoping you won't shoot me." Kessa held her breath, awaiting their reactions.

Silence greeted her, then the four men bursted into raucious laughter. "What the hell!?" They all said at once, clutching their sides as they doubled over.

Placing her hands on her hips, she glared at them. "It's true. This book and movie can prove it too! Look!" She threw the movie at them and it landed in Hakkai's hands.

Still chuckling, Hakkai examined the case, his laughter slowly fading. "Well, it would seem she is telling the truth. Sanzo, you might want to look for yourself." He handed the movie over, and as Sanzo looked it over, he put away his gun.

"Well that saves me bullets. Now, you know everything about us because of this book and this movie?" He was glaring. Obviously he didn't agree with that.

She shook her head. "Oh no, not just that book. There are three different installments of _Saiyuki; Saiyuki, Saiyuki Reload and Saiyuki Reload Gunlock._ I have only read the first nine volumes of installment one. I can't find the other two installments anywhere, but I settled for the show instead. _Saiyuki _is my favorite!" Kessa giggled, then immediately blushed. She sounded like an idiot.

All four men were staring at her then Gojyo smirked and walked over to her. He leanded down until his eyes were level with hers. "So, let me get this straight. You _like_ us?"

She nodded, already knowing where this was going.

"So, who is your favorite?" His grin broadened, confidence evident in his gaze.

"Oh, come on! You pervy water sprite, stop hitting on her! Cockroach!" Goku yelled in annoyance.

"Stupid monkey, can't you see I'm working here! Shut up!"

Kessa chuckled and slapped a sultry smile on her face. "Don't worry Goku. I can handle this. After all, I'm not gonna tell who my favorite is." Her eyes sparkled in mischief. "Besides, if he really wants to know, he'll have to try a game other than seduction."

"Hmm, why is that?" Gojyo got in her face, his lips inches from hers.

Leaning forward, she brushed his cheek with her lips, then spoke in his ear. "Because two can play that game, and I play it better than you." With that said, she patted his shoulder and walked into the living room, leaving him shocked and gaping.

"Oh my." Hakkai chuckled.

"What?" Goku asked.

"Idiots." Sanzo rubbed his forehead.

A declaration of war." Gojyo said enthusiastically.

"Time to go shopping, boys." She grinned and pushed them out the front door.

Today was going to be a long day.

**Disclaimer: I do not own, _Saiyuki _or any of it's characters. Everything belongs to it's respectul owners. **

**Thank you!**


	4. Shopping Spree Adventure

**Authors Note:**

**Here is chapter four. I slowed it down a teensy bit, but it still ended up being a short chapter. Sorry .**

**Anyway, please read, enjoy and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki or it's characters. I only own the cheesy plot that I made up and the characters I came up with. Everything else belongs to Kazuya Minekura and other respectful owners.**

* * *

**Character Profile:**

**Name: **Kessa Briars, 21

**Breed: **Half human, half vampire. Feeds once a month on a full moon.

**Family: **None.

**Personality: **Perve. Very quickwitted. Serious when it gets down to it. A perpetual tease when it comes to guys. Will protect her friends and those she cares for at all costs. Loves to take care of people. Her favorite food is gorgeous, primal male XD. Once a month, of course. Loves reading and writing. Loves to go clubbing and dancing. When it comes to seduction, she can easily win out over Gojyo.

**Physical Description: **Knee length black hair. Pale skinned. In her human guise (or form), her eyes are a deep blue. Petite build; stands a few inches taller than Goku. She has the japanese kanji symbol for eternity tattooed on the back of her neck; a sun around her belly button. She always wears a purple amethyst around her neck; a symbol of her human mother.

**Half-Breed Form: **Nearly indestructible. Her fangs elongate and her nails extend to claws. Her blue eyes turn a violent red, and her hair turns to a golden color. Uses speed and agility to wear down her opponent, then strikes with her fangs and claws. Never kills unless she has to. She retains her human cognition.

**Weapon of Choice: **Sorrow, a broad sword that was passed down to her from her father.

* * *

**Shopping Spree Adventure**

"Hey, hey! Your name's Kessa right? What is this?" Goku asked, holding up a box of macaroni and cheese.

Kessa laughed and placed the box in the cart. "That, Goku, is called macaroni and cheese. Tasty noodles covered in cheese sauce."

His eyes lit up and he smiled. "Cool! It sounds delicious!" He bounded off, examining each shelf for something that looked good.

"Miss Kessa, what sort of food is this?" Hakkai asked politely, a smile on his face.

Smiling, she grabbed a can of chicken broth. "It's American food. I'm sorry, but I don't know how to cook the kind of food that you are used to." She blushed slightly, embarassed by the fact.

Smiling brightly, Hakkai bowed slightly. "Perhaps I could teach you sometime. As you know, I am a good teacher."

"Really? Oh, thank you! I would really appreciate it." She hugged him, then turned to Sanzo. "What kind of tea would you like? There are many different kinds."

"Earl Grey." He said simply, then started to light a cigarette.

Kessa snatched the cigarette from his mouth and crushed it between her fingers. "You can't smoke in the supermarket. There are designated smoking areas all around town, and you can smoke at home, but not right now. Got it?"

"Yeah, Sanzo. You can't smoke in the supermarket. Didn't you know that?" Gojyo sauntered up behind her, slinging his arms around her shoulders. "Say, whatcha doing tonight?"

Grinning, Kessa brushed past him. "Not you."

Sanzo and Hakkai both chuckled while Goku went 'eww'.

Placing her items on the conveyer belt, she paid for them and left the store, all four men right along side her. Her nose twitched as a familiar scent permeated the air. Sighing, she turned around and waited.

"What are we waiting for? I"m hungry!" Goku whined.

"Just wait." She handed the groceries to Hakkai and Goku. "Please hold these." Her fingers flexed and her eyes narrowed. "Three, two, one..."

"THEIF!!! Somebody stop her!" Something sped by them, dropping can goods and bags of ramen in their wake.

"Hey... That person is stealing food!" Goku darted after the culprit, ready to exact vengeance for the sacred food.

"Damn. Follow him." Kessa ran after him, followed by Sanzo, Hakkai and Gojyo.

The four followed Goku into a dark alley where he had the person cornered, clutching a bag of cheese balls.

Snickering, Kessa stepped in front of Goku, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Don't even think about it, Shane."

**Thanks for reading!**

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please await for the next chapter, for I shall have it up within the week. Lol.**


	5. Author's Note: PLEASE READ!

**Authors Note:**

**Okay, so I have added a few changes to chapter 4, or** _Shopping Spree Adventure_**. I am going to start putting character profiles up.**

**For every new character, I will add a character profile, explaining that character. Since I forgot to do this with my main character, Kessa, I'm going to add one to the chapter when we meet Shane. **

**I am sorry for the confusion and hope this doesn't affect the story in any way. **

**Thank you faithful readers!**

**~VampiricSiren~**


	6. Shane

****

New Character Profile:

**Name: **Shane Black, 20

**Breed: **Angel (servant of God) that has been touched by Hell (not a youkai).

**Family: **10 year old little brother, Raven Black.

**Personality:** Wears a lot of crosses, ankhs, and petagrams, all silver or leather. Fiery, with a razor sharp tongue and a whole lot of attitude to go with it. Deeply cares for her little brother, alone; stealing and working menial to get by. Lives as a Gypsy, even the magic parts. Loves music like Nightwish and Kamelot. Watches movies and reads books like HP and Interview with the Vampire. Reads anything by Margaret Atwood. Dances and sings when (she thinks) no one is watching. Used to be really close to Kessa, but broke off their friendship due to Kessa's half-breed nature. After that, she came into contact with Hell and changed. Reserved and cautious upon meeting the Sanzo party. Hates Gojyo with a passion.

**Physical Description: **Long black hair to her waist, which she usually keeps down, but clipped away from her face. Fair-skinned. Has tattooed (more like birthmarks) wings across her back (the right wing is white and the left wing is black), and a bleeding cross surrounded by thick briar branches on her lower back. Her right eye is as green as an emerald, and her left eye is as black as night (no white whatsoever). She keeps her left eye covered by a black eye patch with a silver cross on it.

**Contaminated Form: **Hair grows to her knees and turns as white as snow. Her green eye turns blue. Her clothes shed to almost nothing because of the power inside of her. A white angel wing grows from her right shoulder while a black devil wing, seemingly made of wrought iron gate, grows from her left shoulder. Her fingernails extend to claws/talons. Voice shrills. Instead of walking, she levitates. Attacks with balls of pure black, Hellish energy.

**Weapon of Choice: **Steel Knives.

* * *

**Name:** Raven Black, 10

**Breed: **Angel (servant of God). Pure.

**Family:** An older sister, Shane Black.

**Personality:** Smart as a whip, in fact, able to speak just as well as the "adults". Fairly serious, but still a child (duh). Resembles his sisters personality greatly. Favorite food is cheese balls. Favorite music is anything techno. His favorite thing to do is play video games and read.

**Physical Description (Not as detailed): **White wings tattooed (birthmark) across his shoulders and back. Wears jewelry like his sister. Takes after his sister in looks. Long Black hair that falls just past his shoulders. Aquamarine colored eyes.

**Weapon of Choice: **Himself. Hands, feet and any part of him that will inflict damage. Come on, he is 10.

* * *

**Shane**

Shane jolted at the sound of Kessa's voice, then pulled off her hood. She had changed since the last time Kessa had seen her. A black patch embroidered with a silver cross covered her left eye, and her hair was longer, down to her waist. No longer did she have the pure, sweet scent of an angel, but now she smelled slightly of sulfur and brimstone. Shane had been touched by hell. And the damage was permanent. "Damn it! How did you know it was me?"

"Oh, I knew alright. What the hell do you think you're doing, idiot!? Are you trying to get arrested?!" Kessa yelled.

Shane opened her mouth, then closed it. Then she opened it again. "Damn it! I thought I told you I never wanted to see you again? What are you doing here?"

Kessa smiled sadly. She missed her friend, but because of her half-breed nature, she was shunned by God and by his servants. So in the past, Shane had no choice but to shove her away. "I live here. Last time I saw you, you were in Phoenix. What brings you here, to my turf?"

"The economy. I'm flat broke." She sighed. "I have a brother to take care of you know." Brushing past Kessa and her companions, Shane started to walk away. "Speaking of which, I need to get home to him."

Darting after her, Kessa grabbed her wrist and spun her around. "You guys can live with me. Money won't be a problem and you know I have the room for it." She stared into Shanes emerald green eye, unrelenting.

"What?! Are you INSANE?!"

Kessa smiled. "Maybe. But admit it, you need help and I'm offering it. What choice do you have?"

Shane glared at her, then spun away. "I'll think about it. I know how to find you, so don't look for me. Got it?"

Grinning, Kessa motioned for the Sanzo party to follow her, and they headed home. "Got it." Then they went their seperate ways once again, this time on good terms.

oOoOo

Later that night, Kessa made macaroni and cheese with hamburgers, mashed potatoes, green beans, salad and cupcakes for desert. Nothing was left over by the time dinner was over. Goku made sure of that.

"I'm so full." Goku moaned, sounding like he was in pain.

Kessa laughed loudly. "Just wait. In ten minutes you'll be whining about how hungry you are. Gojyo will be pissy about your infernal snoring. Sanzo will fire off his gun, which I won't allow, and ask you if you want to die; and Hakkai will still be smiling, thanking me for the meal and apologizing for the behavior of his companions. Now, I hope I didn't miss anything." She grinned and continued to clean the table, ignoring their open mouth gaping.

Sanzo quickly recovered, crossing his arms over his chest and taking a drag of his cigarette. "Well, it looks like she knows you guys pretty well."

"Hey, wait a minute! What's that supposed to mean MASTER Sanzo? Don't act all high and mighty with us. She hit the nail on the head with all of us." Gojyo stated, drawling out the 'MASTER' part.

"Now now, if we could all just calm down. I'm sure everyone is as tired as I am from today's events." Hakkai smiled gently, then looked to Kessa. "If you could please show us to a room, that would be wonderful."

"No problem." She smiled and motioned for them to follow her. "You each have your own room. I didn't want my house falling apart, so I chose to be wise about this." Kessa laughed and pointed out their rooms to them. "My room is at the end of the hall. If you need anything at all, feel free to let me know. Good night."

As she finished cleaning the kitchen, her nose tickled with a familiar scent. Racing to the door, she threw it open. Shane and her brother Raven stood on the other side. "I'm here to take you up on your offer."

Kessa smiled and a tear slid down her cheek as she hugged her friend. "I'm glad you did."


End file.
